Billy the Wall
by Teck 3
Summary: Billy the Fridge has done many things in his life, but there is one thing he hasn't done and regrets not doing. He just had to do it... for her. Too bad she's an inanimate object attached to Ben's house. I will now say DRUNKEN PEASANTS so other fans can fucking find this shit.


The studio was hot and steamy. It was recently hot boxed by Ben after all. The computer had been running hot recently, helping to increase the ambience of the moment. Across the room from the door was a large man wearing a grey hoodie and a yellow bandana. His long hair cascading down his shoulders as far as it could.

Billy was face to face with his one true love. It was a love hate relationship to be sure, but the love was most certainly there. Billy relaxed his shoulders as he caressed her gently. She didn't respond, she couldn't. After all…

It's a fucking wall.

Billy's breathing began to hasten as a bulge began to form in his pants. He let his hand drop from the wall as he took off his hoodie to reveal the black t-shirt beneath. The shirt did not remain for long, however, and soon came off. His headband was pushed up at an awkward angle in the process, but Billy didn't seem to notice.

He began to rub his gargantuan man-tits against the wall, trying to make her comfortable with the idea of being with a fat man. It didn't actually do anything, as it's still a fucking wall, but Billy kept doing it like an obsessed mad man for about three minutes. Eventually he stopped and began to pull down his pants.

The wall did nothing to stop this, as it is a fucking wall.

With his pants and boxers around his ankles, Billy had revealed to his love his substantial cock with a length of a whapping four inches. Despite the clearly overbearing size, there was still enough blood flow in this man's body to keep it rock hard.

Billy proceeded to rub his cock up and down on a section of the wall. The wall did nothing in response to Billy's actions, while Billy quickly came in just thirty seconds. Not being satisfied, Billy began to press his cock against the wall has hard as he could.

For the first time, the wall responded.

The force with which Billy pressed his dick against the wall was so great that, for a moment, the wall slowly caved in in the section where Billy's dick pressed. Once that moment was over, that small section of wall caved in, creating a glory hole.

Billy quickly began pumping in and out of the glory hole with his dick. There was no lube, there was no time. Billy's pace hastened and his breathing became ragged as his fat folds began jiggling violently due to the motion. One could hear the loud moan as Billy came again, his seamen dripping out of the hole and providing some semblance of lubrication. This only prompted Billy to continue.

The wall began to buckle as Billy further hastened his humping action. His dick was becoming raw and cut as the jagged wood splinters of the freshly made glory hole cut into his substantial four inch cock. The pain seemed to please Billy as his moaning got louder and louder. Unfortunately, his joy was cut short as, just before he came for the eighth time…

"Billy, the fuck are you…." Ben came in to the studio to get Billy to shut up.

Seeing Billy, mostly naked, bandana half way off his head, sweating profusely, and balls deep into a now crumbling wall, Ben just sort of backed out of the room slowly.

When the door closed, Billy went back to it for the next couple of hours. What he didn't realise the entire time was that the webcam for Joe's seat, the one that faces the very wall he had harbored feelings for, was on and broadcasting life.

In the DP live chat, reserved for the great Patrons of , a bit of a shit show was occurring.

404 Gamer Not Found was cheering Billy on.

MrSixFigz was calling Billy woke.

McHitler was trying to justify the horrific seen.

Pimpmunk was there for some reason.

And Teck was recording everything in a fanfiction to later hold against Billy, for the soul purpose of pissing him off.

Love you Billy! Not as much as you love the wall, but close.


End file.
